


You're Wrong

by Snoop_Kat



Series: Langst Prompts [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brainwashing, Haggar does it, Lance doesn't know what to think, Lance gets brainwashed, Langst, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, the team is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snoop_Kat/pseuds/Snoop_Kat
Summary: Any brainwashed, corrupted, dark, or anti-hero lance langst? If you have multiple ideas for different specifics by all means share them all





	

Lance attempted to fight back against the restraints that dug into his wrist and ankles. 

“You’ll never get away with this.” Lance bit out as he watched Haggar walk closer to him. 

“Oh, blue paladin,” Hagger dragged her index finger from his forehead to his chin, “I already have.” 

Lance saw a flash of purple light and he blacked out.

-  
“LANCE!?” Keith sliced through few droids while Hunk and Shiro attempted to slow them down. Pidge was trying to hack through the door.

“Pidge can you move any faster?” Hunk asked as he mowed down a line of droids.

“I’m moving as fast as I can!” Pidge screamed nearly shocking themselves as they put two wires too close together. The doors slide open with a swoosh. “I got it! Let’s move!” 

Pidge picked up their bayard and Shiro, Keith, and Hunk ran in after, slamming the door shut. 

“Hopefully that will hold them off for awhile.” Hunk pushed himself up from the floor and readjusted his bayard. 

Shiro gave Hunk a grim smile “Hopefully. Now we must find Lance.” 

Everyone stood up and turned when Haggar's voice echoed throughout the room. “You want your paladin? Well don’t fear, I took very good care of him while you were playing battle.” Haggar gave a loud chuckle and the room went quiet. 

Everyone shared a quick glance of worry with each other before Keith noticed Lance. He was still tied up and was bleeding from his head, coating his face in fresh blood. “LANCE!” Keith bolted at the boy and quickly sliced through his restraints and caught him as he fell. “Lance are you okay?” Keith quickly felt for a pulse. 

Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge all ran over and dropped down beside Lance. 

“Is he okay? Look at that blood! Can someone lose that much blood and still be okay??” Hunk couldn’t help but ramble. 

“Hunk, he is fine. I think.” Shiro lightly touched Lance’s head wound. 

“Oh you think, that’s so reassuring, you s-” Hunk was caught off my Lance groaning and slowly opening his eyes.

“LANCE!” Pidge screamed as they slightly bounced from their sitting position. 

Lance’s eyes slowly took in the room and his teammates faces, like he had never seen them before. 

Keith couldn’t really place it, but his eyes seemed off. 

After a few moments of searching Lance tensed up “What? Where am I? Why are you here?” Lance attempted to sit up but was stop by Shiro placed his hand on his chest and pushed him back down. 

“Slow down Lance. We are on a Galren Ship. We are here to save you.” 

Lance stared at Shiro, then Hunk, then Pidge, then Keith. He started until something seem to click in his mind. Lance fought back again Shiro and stood up, activating his bayard and pointing it at Keith. 

“No Haggar warned me about you all. She showed me what you could do.”

“Lance, buddy, what are you talking about?” Hunk put his hands up when Lance pointed the gun at him. 

“What am I talking about? You destroy planets! You hurt people!” Lance tighten his grip on his gun. 

Keith stood up “what the hell are you talking about?” Shiro, Pidge and Hunk also stood, taking a defensive stance. 

“I’m talking about how you do nothing good, and I will kill you in the name of the Galren Empire.” Lance shot at Keith who jumped out of the way in the nick of time. Lance wasted no time, taking another shot but was caught off guard by Shiro slamming into him. 

“Shiro what do we do?” Pidge screamed as Shiro regained his balance.

“We have to fight. Haggar must have done something to him. If we can put him down enough to take him back to the castle, we can figure out what happened.” 

They all braced themselves when Lance took another shot. 

-  
Lance had no idea what was happening. He didn’t want to fight his friends but his mind was consumed with negativity. Memories of the Galra Empire were being replaced with Voltron, and Voltron was being replaced with the Galra Empire. 

His bullies from middle school were turning into Hunk,Keith and Pidge. 

The rare time his dad would yell at him, was replaced with Shiro. 

'What is happening to me?'

Then he heard it, it was small but clear. Haggar. Her voice broke through the visions like the sun through water.   
“What I’m showing you is real my boy. You have been lied to the entire time.” He voice echoed throughout his mind. 

'Shut Up!' Lance screamed at her. 

“Voltron is evil, if you wanted to save people you should have fought beside the Galra Empire.” 

'NO!'  
“Blue paladin, do you wish to see your family again? If you come with us you can. The Galra Empire always makes wishes come true. When is the last time your ‘team’ has even mention going back to Earth? If you fight for us, you will see your family again.” Haggers voice ripped through Lances mind like a pebble in still water. “So what will it be?” 

Lance thought about his family and teammates (who have replaced every negative person in his life due to Haggar) 'I’ll fight with the Galra.'  
-  
Lance was brought back to the fight between his teammate, no enemies. 

Lance held his gun up and aimed at Keith. 

Keith dropped his sword and put his hands up. “I don’t want to fight you Lance.” 

Lance narrowed his eyes at Keith “You aren’t putting up a fair fight.” Lance took aim and fired. 

-  
Lance woke up tied down to another bed back at the castle. He craned his neck around the room and noticed Coran. 

Lance started to fight against the restraints. This caught the attention of Coran. 

“Ah my boy! Are you feeling better?”Coran walked over to Lances at sat down on a stool my Lances head. 

“Why would I feel better with the enemy?” Lance jerked against the restraint again. 

“My dear boy you have your facts twisted. Voltron is not the enemy. The Galra Em-”

“DO NOT SPEAK BAD ABOUT THEM! They do more than Voltron. They don’t kill people like you do. I’m only happy that I managed to take out the red paladin before you captured me.” 

“Oh Keith?! He is unharmed, you did not hurt him.” Coran twisted his mustache between his fingers. 

“What?” Lance stared at Coran in disbelief. “Oh no, Haggar will never forgive me for this.” Lance fought back tears. 

Coran sighed and reached out to brush the hair out of Lance's eyes careful not to disturb his band aid that covered his wound. “Do not worry my boy, we will fix what happened to you. It will take time.” Coran left Lance alone with those words. 

Lance spent the rest of the night beating himself up of the fact that he failed the Garla Empire.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this idea so much
> 
> Tumblr  
> the-kittens-of-voltron


End file.
